True Love
by halseymichele
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about Killian and Emma. You should defenitely read it if you're a CaptainSwan fan. If you're not, you're welcome too. Other characters will make an appearance too, but mostly in the background. I'll try to update as much as I can and you're free to send your own prompts!
1. Chapter 1 - The Love Of A Father

**A/N: I am very excited to start a new Once Upon a Time fanfic and as I said in the summary, this will be a series of one-shots, so one chapter has nothing to do with the other one (most of the time). Some chapters will be short, some chapters will be long, some chapters will be angsty, some will be sweet, etc. Every chapter will start with a prompt that either I thought of or you sent in. If I don't choose your idea, it doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad one. It just means that I couldn't form the idea into a story. Alright, that's all I wanted to say. Have fun reading! (Sorry for typos)**

 **Chapter 1: The Love of a Father**

 **Prompt: Emma watching Killian play with their children and realizing how lucky she is. (Story takes place in the future) (Emma's POV)**

It was a warm summer day and my husband Killian Jones and I sat on a bench and watched our children Jonathan and Alicia play on the playground. There were a few other children, but Jonathan and Alicia rather played with each other than with other children. I didn't care as long as they were happy, and I knew Killian thought the same.

"Isn't it funny how there's three years of age difference between Jon and Alice, but they get along so well when they play together anyway?" I asked, looked Killian in his eye and smiled. He just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm three hundred years older than you, but we can get along quite well too. No, I'm not really surprised, Mrs. Jones."

I raised my eyebrows, realizing how right he was. Then I looked back at my children. I was surprised when I saw Jonathan and Alicia play with another kid. It was Robin and Regina's kid, Kellan.

"Oh look, Killian. Do you see that?" I said and gave him a jerk against his arm with my elbow.

"What? The two most beautiful children ever created? Yeah I see that."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Killian. I mean yes, but look, they're playing with Kellan!"

"Sorry, love, but they are not playing. Kellan is trying to steal our children's toys! I'm going over there."

Killian stood up and I frowned. Was I really so blind to not see what was really going on? When I looked more carefully, I saw Killian was right. Kellan was holding Jonathan's little truck, Jonathan was crying and Alicia was yelling and trying to retrieve the truck. As a big sister of a younger brother, she always felt the need to protective. This, of course, was mostly a good thing, but sometimes it had its consequences. There was a possibility she was going to hit it out at Kellan in no time, so it was a good thing Killian was going to intervene. He squatted in front of the three children and asked what was going on.

"He stole my truck!" Jonathan cried, and pointed at Kellan.

"Is this true, Kellan Mills?"

Kellan shook his head. "No! Jonathan said I could borrow it!" He crossed his arms and looked angrily at Jonathan.

"Is this true, Jonathan?" Killian asked.

"No! Kellan is lying!" Alicia said, making Killian look mad at her.

"No one asked you."

I shook my head. Very subtle.

"Jonathan? Is this true?" Killian repeated and Jonathan shortly nodded.

"Yes, but I want it back now, daddy!"

"No, you can't have it back." Kellan immediately said and hid the truck behind his back.

Jonathan started to cry again Alicia swung her fist up in the air, ready to punch Kellan in the face. Kellan screamed and I almost got too scared to look.

This was getting out of hand. Shouldn't I help? No, I thought. I trust Killian. He must have a plan.

Killian took hold of Alicia, so she couldn't get closer to Kellan, for starters. I sighed in relief. No one was going to get hurt.

"What's going on here? I heard my child scream."

It was Regina.

"Kellan borrowed Jon's truck, Jon wants it back, Kellan doesn't want to give it. It's no big deal and I'm handling it. So if you don't mind…" Killian said and stood up, but didn't let go of Alicia.

"I'm sorry, captain, but if my son doesn't want to give it back yet, he doesn't have to. YOUR son lent it to him. If Jonathan wants to play with it, he shouldn't have given it to Kellan in the first place."

Oh no Regina, don't make this worse, I thought.

"Regina, listen. He didn't give it to Kellan, he lent it to him; meaning he wanted it back later. It's his toy, so he decides when he wants to have it back and Kellan should listen to him." Killian said and Regina raised her eyebrows.

"No, he shouldn't. I promise you, Jonathan will get it back. Today. But for now, Kel isn't done playing with the truck so leave him alone. Just find your kids another toy and they won't even remember the damn truck." Regina said and walked away holding Kellan's hand.

Of course Jonathan started crying again and Alicia started tugging on her arm. Killian shouldn't let her go now, otherwise hell would break loose. I hoped Killian would come up with another solution.

"Listen, darlings. What if we were going to build a castle in the sandbox? Would you like that? So you know, I'm very good at it and I'll help you both. What are you saying? Aye?"

Luckily Alicia and Jon's faces lit up. "Aye!" They both said and followed their father to the sandbox.

I smiled and watched them work together to make a beautiful sand castle. The children were clearly having fun and so did Killian. I suddenly got excited to join and stood up. I walked to the sandbox. "Hello to my tough boys and tough girl. Just a quick question: may I join?"

Jonathan and Alicia started cheering and clapping. "Yes yes yes!"

"Well, you heard it. Welcome on board." Killian said and smiled. I smiled back. I couldn't have imagined having a family more perfect than this. This was like a dream I hoped I was never going to wake up from.

 **A/N: I don't know about you, but I consider this as a very short chapter. Expect the other chapters to be longer (and better) than this. I would like to thank you for giving my story a shot and please let me know what you think in the review section. Remember, the next chapter won't be a sequel to this little story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Love In Neverland

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorited and even the ones who just read it. You are awesome! And because of that, I already have a new chapter for you to read! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Love in Neverland**

 **Prompt: Neverland. Emma finds out Killian is writing something. She checks it out when he's asleep. (Story takes place somewhere between S3E05 and S3E010)**

It was evening in Neverland and Emma Swan was staring at Killian Jones through vines and plants. She couldn't quite see what he was doing, so she went closer. Leaves rattled, branches crackled and she prayed to god he hadn't heard it. Unfortunately, it seemed like he did.

"Why so secretive? You and I both already know you have a thing for me."

Emma groaned. "I don't."

"Of course not. Come sit next to me, love. Or would you rather spend your time talking to me from the bushes?"

Emma sighed and awkwardly walked up to him and sat down. She watched him quickly put something away and frowned. "What was that? What were you doing, Hook?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking about our kiss. Don't tell me you meant it when you said it was just a one-time th-" Emma cut him off.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you were doing something!" She yelled, not liking him bringing up that subject. Two seconds later she realized she should apologize for screaming at him. "I'm sorry. There's just been a lot going on lately and sometimes I- sometimes I just can't control myself.."

"Just like when you kissed me. You really took me by surprise, Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, that for example. I-I don't know what I've been doing lately. It feels like I'm losing myself – piece by piece."

"Then isn't now the time to find yourself again?" Killian said and looked at her. Emma felt like he stared right into her soul.

"How?"

"That, you have to figure out on your own. It's your story. However, I can tell you one thing. People often find themselves while being with a person who deeply cares about them. They remind them of who they are, and it seems like you need that kind of person, Emma. I know exactly who could be the perfect candidate."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You?"

Killian smirked. "For example, yes. But you're free to choose. There are plenty of men in both Neverland and Storybrooke, but you have to admit that I am – and always will be – the most devilishly handsome pirate out there."

Emma sighed. She wasn't looking for this kind of conversation. She just wanted to know what he was doing. He was probably right about what he said, because he always looked good… - No, good is an understatement- hot, he always looked hot, but she needed to get away from him and get some rest. Tomorrow they would continue their search for Henry, and she needed to be fitted out. Emma stood up.

"Where are you going, Swan?"

Of course he wanted to know. "It's late. I need to sleep." If that wasn't clear enough he definitely had problems.

"Well, you can sleep with me, if you want." He said and that was enough for her. She stormed away while she heard him yelling "Swan, stop! It was just a joke! It was just a joke, I swear!"

Then suddenly she bumped into her parents.

"Oh there you are! Are you okay?" Snow asked and Emma shrugged.

"Fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"We've been looking for you for almost an hour. Where were you?" David asked with a look full of worry on his face.

"Don't exaggerate, David. We've been looking for ten minutes or so." Snow whispered to David and Emma wondered if her mother knew she could hear it.

"I… I've just been talking to Hook, don't worry."

"Just been talking? Then why did you rush away from him like a wolf was going after you?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Her parents were way too protective. "He just made a stupid joke, one he shouldn't have made. That's all."

"Hook…" David said with his voice full of hatred and rolled up his sleeves, ready to punch him in the face.

"No, no, David, stop! She said she was fine. He hasn't hurt her. Relax." Snow said and grabbed her husband's arm just to make sure he wouldn't make his way to Hook.

"Thank you Mary Margaret. I-I'm gonna go sleep. Good night."

/

Emma woke up in the middle of the night. She just had the craziest dream.

She was watching television with her future kids, a boy and a girl. At a certain point, the doorbell rang and the two kids ran to the door. Wondering who it could be, she followed them. When she walked into the hallway, she saw the children hug their daddy: Hook.

When he saw her, he shook the little ones off and walked toward her. "Hello, my lovely wife." He said and kissed her. The children responded by saying "Ew!", which made her and Hook laugh.

Then all of a sudden her parents were in the hallway too, looking insanely creepy. Her mother revealed a gun and just shot Hook. "You should have chosen Neal." She said. Her father did say sorry, but just as quick as they appeared, they also disappeared.

Emma heard the children cry and it made her cry too. Then she remembered that she had magical powers and knelt down, and put her hands on her husband's chest. She closed her eyes and did a magical spell. When she opened her eyes again, Hook was back from the dead. "See kids, everything is possible. Always have hope." She said, still with tears in her eyes.

They all hugged each other and that was the last thing she saw before she woke up.

What the hell was this dream supposed to mean? Did it even mean anything?

No, Emma thought, it was just a silly dream. She would never marry Hook, never have children with him and her parents would never be that cruel.

She quickly stood up. She needed to get that dream out of her mind. She started to walk and walk until she found herself standing next to Hook. She didn't know what she was doing. Again. At least he was asleep, so he couldn't bother her.

Suddenly she saw a small book lying on his chest, with his one good hand on top of it. Was that what he was trying to hide?

Emma slowly made her way toward him and knelt down. Should she really grab that? What if he woke up? She frowned.

Nah, she was too curious. She took hold of the book and slowly shove it off his chest, under his hand away. Then she quickly pulled the book toward her and inspected the book.

It looked pretty normal. It just didn't have a title on it. Or a writer. Or a summary on the back. She quickly leafed through the book and only saw handwritten pages. Then it hit her. This wasn't a book, this was a diary!

She shouldn't read this. This was wrong, right? If she had a diary, she wouldn't want anyone to read it either. She groaned because she was curious and wanted to read it so badly. She tried to resist, but she failed. Within a minute she was reading a few of the pages of the diary. She told herself she wouldn't read everything, because that would be inappropriate.

/

Emma woke up incredibly tired, but at least it appeared to be morning; it wasn't dark anymore. She slowly sat up and remembered the night. As much as she didn't want it to happen, she did read the whole diary.

She read things she had never heard him say, things about his family and Milah, but also about Neal/Baelfire and of course… her.

He wrote about how she could be a pain in the ass (that's not how he wrote it down, but that's what he meant), but that he was certain he and her were endgame and that nothing would stop him from getting the two of them together. He wrote about how beautiful she was and how he loved every part of her. He also wrote about how much it hurt him every time she rejected him or ignored him.

It did quite touch her, actually. He seemed more real than ever.

Emma suddenly realized she still had the diary in her hands and looked next to her. Hook was still asleep. Emma sighed in relief and as careful as she could, she put the diary back under his hand, on his chest. She held her hand on his chest for a few more seconds, just to feel his heart beating.

She could still see him lying there in the hallway, not moving a muscle. It had felt so real. The pain she felt in her heart was unbearable and she couldn't believe she lost another person.

She looked at Killian and wondered if that was what she would feel if he would die in real life. Wasn't he supposed to be her enemy? A villain? A bad guy? She knew she shouldn't feel a thing for him, but all she felt was love and sympathy for this guy now she read his diary. She couldn't lose him too. She needed to protect him, at any cost.

Suddenly Killian started to move, so Emma quickly pulled her hands back. He opened his eyes. "Hello, princess. Been watching me sleep?"

Emma snorted. "Me? No. I was just… thinking."

"Hmm… thinking… about me, I guess." He said and scratched behind his ear.

"God, Hook, not everything is about you." Emma said and stood up.

"Hey, Hook, we're continuing our search for- Emma what are you doing here?"

It was Regina.

"I was just-" Emma started, but Killian didn't let her talk.

"The savior and I slept together." Hook said and shrugged.

"The pirate and you WHAT?!" Regina said with a frown on her face.

"Not slept-slept! Just… slept. Ugh, never mind." Emma said and raised her hands in surrender. For now, she was done with the infamous captain Hook.

 **A/N: Okay that was it for now! This is one of my favorite one-shots I've written, so I hope you like it too. Let me know, pretty please. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Love of Husband and Wife

**A/N: So here's another short chapter and I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 3: The Love of Husband and Wife**

 **Update: I'm sorry, I totally forgot the prompt, but here it is:**

 **Prompt: Killian is dancing in the kitchen while he's cooking. Emma comes to him, hugs him from behind, kisses him and eventually tells him she's pregnant.**

I stood in the kitchen doorframe, watching him carefully. I didn't want to disturb him and also, I quite enjoyed watching him, so I didn't move a muscle. He was rocking out to some really nice '80's music – Bon Jovi, Journey, U2, Guns 'N Roses and all of that. It was really his thing. He was singing along with all the lyrics, dancing and cooking at the same time – how? I thought men couldn't multitask. Even I couldn't do it.

Suddenly he started swinging his hips like Anastasia did in "50 Shades Of Grey" and I got all hypnotized. I was so lucky I could call him mine. I could fall in love with him again, every day. I shook my head, breaking out of my trance. I suddenly remembered the reason why I got here and silently tiptoed to him, and when I got close enough, I hugged him from behind.

"Hi Killian."

He froze for a second, but when he realized it was me, he quickly recovered and smiled at me. "Hi, love."

"What are you cooking?" I asked, smelling the nice smell that was hovering through the kitchen.

"Can't say. It's a surprise."

I frowned. "A surprise? Killian, my birthday was two months ago."

I let go of my embrace and he turned around, so I could properly look him in the eye.

"Emma, this is not for your birthday. This is just because you are the greatest, sweetest, funniest, bravest and sexiest wife I could ever wish for."

He smiled at me and I felt my body heat up again, just like every other time he complimented me, because he always meant it. Every single word. I couldn't remember a time he lied to me. Not once in the three years we've been married.

I looked up again, realizing I needed to say what I had to say, and I needed to say it now. However, the words didn't come out and Killian, of course, knew something was up.

"What's going on, love? Everything alright?"

Say it, Emma! Say it now!

"I'm- We're pregnant." I broadly smiled as soon as I saw Killian did too. His eyes were shining like diamonds. I could see he was just as happy as I was.

"Really?" he said and hugged me out of the blue and I smiled again.

"Yes, look!" I showed him the pregnancy stick and in all excitement, he grabbed my arms.

"Emma, I'm going to be a father!"

"And I'm going to be a mother!" I said and held his arms too and we started jumping around like fools. I had never been this excited and I bet Killian also hasn't. Awkwardness hit them when Henry walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm home- What are you doing?"

Killian and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Oh god, we must have looked insane.

"Henry, come here boy, we've got something to tell you."

Henry walked over to his mother and stepdad and still didn't get what all the excitement was about.

"Do you tell him?" I asked Killian, but he shook his head.

"No, you should."

"Let's do it together then, alright?"

Killian nodded in agreement.

"3… 2… 1…" I counted, following with "We're pregnant!" together with Killian.

Henry's face was priceless. He could barely believe it. "Wow, that's amazing!" he said and joined in for a group hug. "Can I help you with finding a name?"

"Of course you can, lad." Killian said and smiled.

"I don't know what this is about, but David is a great name."

I turned around to see my dad standing in my house, with his wife by his side. She was carrying a dish or something.

"You invited my parents? I thought this night was about me?" I whispered to Killian with a frown on my face.

"Well, technically, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them.."

I rolled my eyes, let go of the hug and smiled at my parents. "You might wanna sit down." I said and gestured to the dining table.

"Oh, okay…" my mother said and looked at Killian and I in confusion.

"I'm going to get the food." Killian said and walked away, while my parents, Henry and I took a seat at the dining table.

"Emma, what's going on? Has Hook cheated on you? Are you gonna get divorced? Because if that's true, I'm gonna punch-" I interrupted my father.

"Dad, no! Killian would never do something like that! I thought you knew better by now."

"Then what is it? Are you going to move to Boston or something? I don't think I can handle that…" my mother said and I crossed my arms.

"No, we're not going to move. Just wait until Killian is back and we'll talk."

My father raised his eyebrows and my mother sighed, but at least they stopped asking questions. I suddenly remembered that, when Killian and I were about to tell them we were engaged, they constantly asked me the same kind of questions. They always expected the worst, for some reason.

"I'm back!" Killian said and put the food on the table, and sat down next to me.

"So, what is it?" my mother asked and my father shook his head, realizing they were going too far. My mother suddenly realized it too and put her hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. You're just utterly curious." Killian said and raised his eyebrows.

"Like always." Henry whispered and I couldn't help but snort.

"Hey, I heard that!" my mother said and that made me laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay, we should tell. Killian, you ready?"

Killian nodded, and then together we spoke. "We're pregnant."

My parents' eyes widened, then they looked at each other, then back at us.

"What?! Emma, that's amazing!" my mom yelled and stood up. She ran around the table and hugged me.

"Fantastic! Congrats to the both of you!" my father said and in the corner of my I saw him give Killian an approving nod.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Killian's help. I mean, we all know how one gets pregnant."

My parents and Henry made sounds in disgust and Killian and I just laughed.

"I think I just lost my appetite." My father said and I smiled.

"Great, then there's more for me!"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, people! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - In Love with a Pizza Boy

**A/N: I'm sorry for letting you wait for so long, but anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 4: In Love with a Pizza Boy**

 **Prompt: Emma Swan and her friends Ruby and Regina enjoy an evening together, doing stuff all teenage girls do, like watching movies, chatting, ordering pizza… Only things don't really go so well after Emma sees the pizza boy, because she secretly really likes him.**

"Have you got any food? I'm hungry." Ruby said to her friend and rubbed her belly.

"I've already ordered pizza." Emma said and smiled. "What's a girls night without pizza?"

"Nothing." Regina said and the three of them laughed.

"I'm really happy you guys came. Watching movies like Harry Potter and Titanic with you guys always beats all the times I've watched them on my own. It's just so much more fun!" Emma said in all honesty and that made her friends smile.

"Well, of course we came! There's no better way to celebrate you got accepted to your favorite college!" Regina said and Emma squeaked.

"I still can't believe it, just like the fact that all three of us graduated high school! We never have to return to that shitty place ever again!"

"Right?! Cheers!" Ruby said and raised her glass of wine. Regina and Emma raised their glasses too and they brought the glasses together. "Cheers!"

Just when Emma wanted to take a sip of her wine, the doorbell rang. "Pizza time!" she yelled and excitedly hopped to the door. When she got there, she instantly opened it. "Hell…oooh?" Emma was staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes – a pair she had never seen before. She couldn't look away, but when the guy cleared his throat she knew she had to stop or he would think she was insane.

"Good evening. Pizza for miss Swan?"

"Yes, that's me. I've never seen you before… Are you new in the pizza delivery business?" Emma asked, grabbing her wallet out of her pocket.

"Yes, this is my first day, actually. That would be $36."

Emma nodded and gave him $40. "Keep the change. You're doing great."

He nervously smiled, took the money, and handed over the pizzas. "Thank you, miss. I'm Killian Jones, by the way." He held out his hand and Emma wanted to shake it, but she forgot she had pizzas in her hands, so the three boxes slipped out of her hands.

"Oh shit." She said and looked down. One of the boxes had jumped open and a few slices of pizza had fallen out, with the side with the sauce on the floor. "No no no no!" Emma knelt down to pick up the slices of pizza, and to her surprise, so did Killian.

"What the hell is taking you- Oh." Regina said as she walked into the hallway and saw Emma and the pizza boy pick up slices of pizza from the floor and put them back in the box. "Did he do this? If so, he needs to give you your money back, Emma."

"No, it was me. He didn't do a thing. Killian, this is my friend, Regina." Emma said and then she looked back at Regina. "Regina, this is Killian Jones, a pizza deliverer _on his first day_." Emma hoped Regina heard her warning for her to be nice to him.

"Nice to meet you, Killian. I'm gonna get some stuff to get that mess off the floor." Regina said and walked away.

In the meantime, all the slices of pizza were back in the box. "Thank you, Killian." Emma said and stood up.

Killian stood up too. "No problem. It was the right thing to do. But I really got to get going now. Got more pizzas to deliver. It was nice to meet you, miss Swan." He held out his hand again and this time she could shake it without the big boxes of pizza getting in the way (they were still on the floor).

"Emma's fine, and thank you, it was nice to meet you too. I guess I'll see you soon."

"As long as you keep ordering pizza, you'll definitely see me soon. Goodbye, miss Swan." Killian said and walked out of her house.

"It's Emma!" For a second she thought he didn't hear it, but then he turned around and started walking backwards.

"Well, Swan sound so much better!" he gave her a wink and then he turned back around and took a seat on his scooter.

Emma kept standing in the door frame until Killian was out of sight and then she closed the door.

/

"I got some cleaning cloths." Regina said as she walked back into the hallway, and threw one to Emma. "Where is the pizza boy?"

"He left."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can see that. I mean, why did he leave? Does he really let us clean up the mess he made?"

Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "Regina, I swear, I did this! He wanted to shake hands and then I dropped the boxes, because I was holding them at the moment!"

"Yes, but whose fault is it really if he's the one who held out his hand. He's so stupid to not see it's impossible for one to shake hands with three boxes of pizza in their hands."

Emma sighed. "Didn't I just tell you it was his first day? Don't be too hard on him."

"You don't have to protect him just because he's good looking, Emma." Regina said and knelt down to swipe the pizza sauce off the floor.

"I didn't! I would never treat someone different if they looked good!"

"Emma, stop lying to yourself. I know you. If he was ugly, you would have yelled at him. Oh girl, you should have seen the way you looked at him."

"What way?" Emma asked, pretending she didn't know what she was talking about, and knelt down too to help her clean.

"You think I haven't seen the yearning looks between the two of you? Oh my god."

Emma huffed. "I don't yearn."

"Yeah you do. And not even a little."

Emma decided to ignore it and swiped the last bit of pizza sauce away. "Now let's eat some pizza."

/

"Ah finally! I was dying here!" Ruby said when she saw Regina and Emma returning to the living room.

"Sorry, my fault. But we have pizza now, that's what matters." Emma handed both her friends a box of pizza.

"I heard from Regina you have your eye on the new pizza boy…" Ruby said and grabbed her first slice of pizza.

Emma shot a death glare at Regina.

"What?!"

"Don't try to be the matchmaker. I may be the only one who's single here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to date the first cute guy I see." Emma said and opened her box.

"Do you hear that Regina, she thinks he's cute!" Ruby said and looked over at Regina.

"Heard and saved. You're never gonna get rid of us, Emma. We're going to tease you just as long as you don't admit you like-"

Emma interrupted Regina. "I _don't_ like him!" She made sure she made the "don't" part clear and looked to her right at Regina and to her left at Ruby with a look that basically said: 'Don't you dare.'

Nevertheless, Ruby spoke. "We'll know who's right when you suddenly decide to order pizza more often. Just sayin'."

/

Three days later Emma found herself ordering pizza again. She just couldn't wait any longer. Why? She got no idea. She was on her own tonight and she was hungry, so she ordered two pizzas just for herself. Nobody needed to know about it, especially not Regina and Ruby. She smiled when she heard the doorbell. "That's fast." she said, realizing she had just ordered pizza a moment ago, and stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, it wasn't who she thought it would be. "Ruby."

"I'm sorry to just come here unannounced, but I think my sweater is still here. Do you mind if I go inside and take a look around?"

Emma sighed internally. "Sure." She let Ruby in and closed the door again. Not only was she disappointed (Ruby always forgot her things), she also got scared. What if Killian came now? It would be so easy for Ruby to find out. She could smell an unfamiliar scent from miles away.

"Ah, there it is!" she heard Ruby say from the living room.

Emma sighed in relief. Maybe Ruby would be gone before Killian would come.

Ruby came back with a big smile on her face and her red sweater with a picture of a wolf on it in her hand. "It was just under the couch. Thanks for letting me look."

Emma smiled. "No problem. I guess I'll see you soon."

Ruby smiled back. "Yes, probably… Bye!" she opened the door and left her house.

Emma stiffened when she saw Killian coming her way on the garden path. Ruby nodded to him when she passed him, and then turned around to mouth 'I told you so' to Emma. She rolled her eyes and waited patiently until Killian had reached her door.

"Hello, miss Swan."

Emma blushed. "Hi, Killian."

"Two pizza margarita, isn't it?"

Emma nodded. "One hundred percent right."

"Then it's 24 dollars, please."

Emma nodded again and grabbed her wallet out of her pocket while she kept staring into his beautiful eyes, and wondered if Regina and Ruby really spoke the truth. Was she really in love with the new pizza boy?

/

A few days later she woke up hearing the doorbell. She looked at her radio alarm clock: fucking 8.15am! Now she was done with school she didn't have to wake up so early, but then this happens! She got out of bed with a massive groan and slowly made her way to the door. She had a feeling who it was… or who it were… and they definitely could wait. "What the hell are you doing here? At this time?" Emma yelled when she had opened the door and saw Regina and Ruby, like she already suspected.

"We just wanted to talk…" Ruby started, but Emma shook her head.

"At this time?" she repeated, not understanding why her friends weren't taking the opportunity to sleep 8 hours or more now school was over.

"Just let us in. We don't care you're still wearing your pajamas, if that's what you're worried about." Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, it's not. I'd like to have had 10 hours of sleep this night and you ruined it- thank you not. You can come in, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven."

"Ooh sassy Emma is back." Ruby said to Regina and yes, Emma really wanted to punch both of them in their faces, but she couldn't, because she loved them. They were her best – and only –friends.

/

"So you wanted to talk? Talk." Emma said after they had taken a seat in her living room and she had gotten herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah… ehm… We know that your love life has been… complicated ever since Neal broke your h-"

Emma interrupted Ruby. "Hold up. Is this about Killian? Shut the hell up. If that's why you came here, you better go away now, because I don't wanna hurt you. Neither of you."

"Emma, you wanna hear this." Regina said with a stern look that almost made her give in, but she was still convinced it was more useful to get back into bed than to listen to what her friends had to say, whatever it was.

"I don't think so." Emma said and put her bowl of cereal down on the table, ready to leave, when suddenly, Ruby blurted out:

"I told Killian you want to go on a date with him!"

Emma widened her eyes, and turned to Ruby, feeling the blood in her veins stream faster and faster and the temperature rise. She was filled with rage. "You did WHAT?!"

"Emma, calm down, she meant it well." Regina said and looked at Ruby with pity, seeing she was a little scared..

Emma crossed her arms and sternly looked at Ruby. "Explain yourself."

"Regina and I were at my house baking muffins and stuff, and then it got late and we got hungry. I looked into the freezers to warm up in the oven, but we didn't have any. Regina came up with the idea to order pizza and so we did. Killian was right on time and he recognized Regina and he asked if you were around too, Ems. He must really like you…" Ruby trailed off because Emma was looking really angry at her. If looks could kill… "…Anyway, I tried to convince him to grab a beer some time, because, you know, I get why you like him, Emma. So handsome. However, he politely declined, said I wasn't his type. Then I told him you would want to go on a date with him, make out with him and have sex with him… Nah, just kidding. Only said the first part, about the date. See, it isn't so bad, is it?"

Emma groaned. "I hate you! But… err… What did he say?"

"He said he'd pick you up on Friday at 10 am and left. That's it." Regina said and shrugged.

"What day is it?" Emma asked and started to panic.

"Yes, it's Friday. That's why we came so early- so you'd have time to prepare yourself. We can choose an outfit together, I can do your makeup, Regina can do your hair, etcetera, etcetera." Ruby said and smiled.

"I can't- I can't-" Emma started, but couldn't properly talk.

"Yes you can, Emma Swan. It's about time you went out on a date again. Now stand up, 'cause we've got work to do." Regina said and smiled first at Emma and then at Ruby. They could totally do this.

/

It was almost time. Emma paced up and down the living room until it drove Regina nuts. "Emma! What's going on?"

Emma stopped and looked at her friend. "I am not sure if this is a good idea. I mean, you guys know how awkward I can be amongst other people and I don't want him to think I'm a total fool."

"Em, don't worry about it, because he already likes you. Whatever happens, he's not suddenly going to unlike you. This ain't Facebook, this is real life." Ruby said and raised her eyebrows. "However, you might wanna try not spilling your drink."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said with a frown, but there was no time left to argue because the doorbell rang. "Oh shit."

"Just act cool. You look beautiful. Go for it." Regina said.

Emma nervously smiled and headed to the door.

/

"Hello, beautiful." Killian said when she opened the door and she widened her eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked more handsome than ever. When he offered her a red rose, she suddenly lost all her worries, because this guy was apparently a romantic and romantics really know how to plan a date. "You ready?"

More than ready- she thought, but instead she just nodded. Perhaps, this was going to be her best date yet. Oh, who was she kidding – this was going to be her best date ever. Period.


End file.
